


With or Without you - Christmas edition

by bechloebetrue



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloebetrue/pseuds/bechloebetrue
Summary: Character A and Character B broke up, but now they meet at a Christmas party - but with a backstory





	With or Without you - Christmas edition

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, again! This is going to be multichapter, one chapter = one Christmas, when we get to the present (them meeting at the party) we're probably going to have two chapters for things to go down, but I'm not sure yet. Stick around and we'll see!  
> Also, I didn't really proofread this, so sorry if there are any mistakes - I'll check it and maybe edit it tomorrow, I just really wanted to get it out this night. Now, onto the story, hope you enjoy!

Chloe was the person to love Christmas, everything about it. You get the Christmas break, the presents – both receiving and the thrill of thinking of the perfect one, all the get-togethers, cute music, decorations, she could go on for forever talking about it.

 

What she also used to love is the Bella‘s Christmas parties. They were a tad uncomfortable during the Alice years but absolutely perfect during her senior and super-senior years. Those always consisted of a lot of dancing, alcohol, stupid games and they always ended the same way – with Beca.

 

For their first Christmas they‘ve only been together for a few weeks – in a way, it wasn‘t official official, but they both knew what they wanted, just neither of them brought up the idea of putting a label on what they are. And at the time they didn‘t have the Bella‘s house and their organization was sloppy, so their party was actually a cheap party in a club near campus. They all went together as a group and were wasted before even going into the club, Stacie gave a big speech about pre-gaming and, well – you get the rest.

 

It was a fun night, and Chloe really enjoyed catching Beca looking at her every 2 seconds with furrowed brows. It‘s not her fault that Beca, even after she pulled all her best negotiation tricks and the puppy eyes, didn‘t want to dance, and Stacie, coincidentally, not only wanted, but was _really_ in the mood. And yeah, what was supposed to be dancing was kind of, maybe, full on grinding – but hey, if Beca didn‘t want to dance and wanted to pretend she wasn‘t bothered – then Chloe was going to put on a show.

 

And put on a show she did.

 

After what felt like hours of giving her best on that floor, throwing seductive glances at Stacie and winks and smirks at Beca, Chloe was ready to just give up and go to her, and that‘s when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

 

„Hey, wanna grab some air?“

 

_Finally_ Chloe thought to herself. She just nodded her head and followed Beca out.

 

„So, I actually wanted to head out and just wanted to say bye, I guess, and Merry Christmas? I know you‘re heading to Tampa tomorrow and didn‘t know if you had the time to meet up, or like, if you even wanted to, which, yeah, you don‘t have to, I‘m rambling, nevermind“

 

Beca was keeping a bit of distance and she visibly looked somewhat uncomfortable

 

„What, you‘re going already? And of course I wanted to see you tomorrow. You know what, wait here, I‘ll just grab my stuff and we‘ll go together“ Chloe was already moving to get back in there when Beca stopped her

 

„No, you don‘t have to do that dude, it‘s fine really, it seemed like you were having a good time, I don‘t want to be a bother“

 

And the worst thing is she didn‘t sound bitter or angry, she sounded sad, and God was Chloe regretting trying to make her jealous

 

„Bec, no, you‘re never a bother, I want to come with you, just wait here“

 

Beca was giving her an unreadable look, so she added

 

„Please“

 

„Okay, I‘m waiting“

 

„Great, be back in a sec“ she hurried inside and quickly said bye to the Bellas she could find

 

„Let‘s go“

 

The walk back was quiet, Chloe brushed Beca‘s hand probably 10 times before actually grabbing it, and she was glad Beca didn‘t move it away.

 

Though she had to when she was unlocking the door to her dorm

 

„Is Kimmy Jin here?“

 

„Nah, she left yesterday, I‘m gonna have some nice days free of her judgment“

 

„Good, that also means we could do this“ as soon as Beca closed the door Chloe gently pushed her against it and started kissing her. It didn‘t take long for Beca to kiss her back and Chloe wasn‘t shy to get her tongue into it, then she pulled on Beca‘s lower lip and the brunette released a sigh of pleasure immediately

 

Chloe was quick to move to her neck and she started leaving open-mouthed kisses everywhere. She could feel Beca‘s blood pace quickening and she was leaning into the redhead more and more

 

But before things could get more heated Beca suddenly moved her head a bit to the side, though not far enough to create distance between them „Wait, stop“

 

„Is everything okay?“ Chloe asked concerned

 

„Yeah, just, I wanted to ask, what are we, exactly? Because I thought we had a _thing_ going on, but then I saw you with Stacie tonight… and I don‘t know, I wouldn‘t want to take things further if we weren‘t on the same page, especially cause I never actually went „the furthest“ with anyone, and yeah, you didn‘t need to know that, I don‘t know if we were even going there, I‘m making an elephant of 2 minutes of kissing, sorry, I think I had a point when I started talking“

 

How Beca could be so adorable and not realize it is beyond Chloe, but this was just too precious

 

„Becs, baby, we do have „a thing“ going on. I was just messing around with Stacie, and if we‘re being completely honest, I kinda wanted to make you jealous“

 

„Oh, well, you could say that you succeeded“

 

Chloe laughed at that „Sorry for not being clear with you, but yeah, I would love to be your girlfriend, assuming that‘s what you want as well?“ she gave her a crooked smile and bit her lip

 

Beca couldn‘t help smiling too „Yeah, I would, obviously“

 

„And for the sex part-“

 

Beca stopped her before she could finish„You don‘t have to comment on that, really“

 

„No, it‘s okay, I just wanted to say that it‘s not a big deal. Virginity and the whole „when, how and with who to lose it“, are you a loser or no, is just a concept made by society for whatever reason, nothing to feel insecure about, and we don‘t have to do anything you‘re not comfortable with, just tell me what you‘re thinking at any time“

 

„Uh, thanks, really. As for tonight, we can just hang out? Not saying I don‘t want to continue what we started before but I am kind of tired“

 

„Is that a challenge if I can get you back in the mood?“ Chloe teased

 

Beca shook her head at that „It really isn‘t, I think we both know you can“

 

„Aww, aren‘t you smitten. But I was kidding, I‘m kinda tired too, wanna cuddle then sleep?“

 

„Sounds perfect“

 

Beca gave her a customized Barden hoodie that had imprinted on the sleeves „Eat, Sleep, Sleep...Repeat?“ (thanks, dad, for getting one present right) and shorts and went to the bathroom to change to her PJ‘s.

 

They easily settled into Beca‘s somewhat small bed, Beca facing the wall and Chloe spooning her, keeping her head as close as possible to her neck.

 

„Night, Becs“

 

„Night, Chlo“

 

Needless to say, Chloe took the hoodie with her to Tampa and wasn‘t planning on returning it

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it, and if you did - well, you already know! See you in the next chapter! :D


End file.
